drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Runs Into Oprah
Josh Runs into Oprah is the first episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on September 24, 2006. Plot It's Josh's birthday and he starts it off by leaving with Craig and Eric. Meanwhile, Drake picks up a new set of bongo drums while Megan has to help her friend Jamie train her "virtual pet", Tobi. Josh overhears a phone conversation between Drake and Trevor and invites Josh to The Premiere for a party (Josh assumes the party was for him). To his surprise, the party is for Drake's new girlfriend, Tabitha, who he knew for less than a week. Josh gets angry and storms out as Helen is about to give Josh an electric nose hair trimmer. Drake follows Josh home and tries to apologize to him. Josh "gives him the cold shoulder" but changes his attitude once Drake gets him tickets to the "Oprah Winfrey Show". Josh is very happy and kiss Drake on the lips. The next day as Josh drives to the show, he and Drake get into argument that causes them to accidentally hit Oprah. Oprah is sent to a hospital as the brothers follow. Once there; to try and get past guards Drake tries to get the hospital lobby to clear by claiming Josh had a Flesh-Eating Virus. Unfortunately, 2 doctors and 4 hazmat guys end up believing Drake's claim and rush Josh off to be chemically baithed. Upon returning home, Josh gets more upset at Drake and Megan finds out her Virtual Pet, Tobi, is dying of dehydration. Josh gets a surprise birthday party at the Premiere and gets a restraining order. However, Josh is excited as the restraining order has Oprah's signature on it. Josh gets a scooter from Drake for his birthday, which he uses to mistakenly run Helen over. Quotes *'Josh': This is my worst birthday ever! *'Drake': Is it because you ran over Oprah? *'Josh': No, because it's a little humid--YES, IT'S BECAUSE I RAN OVER OPRAH! ---- *''comes home from the hospital in a hospital gown after being chemically bathed, then angrily walks over to Drake'' *''Doctor: 'We gotta dip that man in a chemical bath; stat. *'Josh: '''CHEMICAL BATH!?!?! *'Doctor: 'STAT! *'Drake: Hey Man. *'Josh': HEY MAN?! *'Drake': Hey. Man. *'Josh': You left me at the hospital to be chemically bathed! *'Drake': Oh yeah, how'd it go? *'Josh': Oh actually it was quite soothing especially the part where they...OH IT WAS HORRIBLE!! *'Drake': Kay, what up with the tude? *'Josh': Do you know what it's like to have an involuntary chemical bath? It stings...EVERYWHERE! *'Drake': Alright look. Tell you what, I'm going to make up to you, ok? *'Josh': No. Ok no you're not, because that's when the badness happens. The only time you do anything nice to me is after you caused me some kind of Physical damage or Emotional distress! You are never going to make up anything to me ever again. *'Drake': Wait, do these sound okay to you? "plays his Bongos for Josh to try to cheer him up, but Josh rips the tapped up Bongos then leaves" Would you bring me the hot glue gun? *'Josh': NOT REALLY! (slams the door) Trivia *When the cinema is shown, one of the movies is "Hungry Girl", a series made by Dan Schneider's wife. *This is the first episode where Josh is not obese. *It was originally scripted for Josh to kiss Drake on the cheek. Josh Peck may have inadvertently kissed Drake Bell on the lips. *Drake and Josh kiss for the third time in the series. The first time was in Smart Girl, when Drake kissed Josh on the cheek. The second was in We're Married? when Josh kissed Drake on the cheek twice for giving him a good idea. *The shirt Drake wears at the end of this episode is the same one he wears in Steered Straight. *The way Drake said "Did you just stun me?" to the bodyguard sounded similar to how Monica said "Did you just flick me?" to Rachel in "The One After the Superbowl, Part 1" from Friends. *The doctor that tricked Josh into thinking that Oprah won't be okay but then saying that he only had a few cuts and bruises was the same doctor who helped Zeke Braxton in Football. *When he comes home from the chemical bath, Josh's skin is slightly tinged with orange. *The clip of Drake playing the bongos from this episode appears in the Season 4 opening, as well as the clip of them hitting Oprah. *A (now defunct) Borders Bookstore is seen when Drake and Josh are driving. Goofs *If you pause when the car hits "Oprah", it is very obvious that it's just a look-alike. *In the beginning of the episode, Craig and Eric sing happy birthday to Josh, followed by an argument between the two, at one point where Eric says to Craig "You want a pop on the chop?!", implying that he wants to start a physical fight, but in the episode "Eric Punches Drake", it is revealed that Eric is a pacfist, someone who refuses to fight or start a fight. Maybe that was just sarcasm. *How did Drake know when Tabitha's birthday was if he just met her on Tuesday, unless she told him? How could Drake actually have time to plan it, call all of his friends and buy a cake before her birthday? *Helen says she got Josh a nose hair trimmer and that she has no nose hairs due to a rare condition that she was diagnosed with. This is impossible because our nose hairs keep away some sicknesses, and without them we would get sick two or three times as often. *When Josh hears Drake talking on the phone about the surprise, Trevor says he will come to the party. But when they are at the party, Trevor is not there. And even if he was there, he would be talking to Drake since they are best friends. It can be likely that Trevor later called saying he was unable to make it. *After Josh breaks Drake's bongos, he walks out of the room, and he walks normally. But, when he walks into the room, he walks oddly, because he was bathed in acid. However, it's likely that the pain from the acid wore off a while. Category:Episodes Category:Drake & Josh Category:Season Four Category:Trivia Category:Season Four Episodes